fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Blackeye
Captain Blackeye was to be the main antagonist of the game Project Dream, which eventually became Banjo-Kazooie. In Banjo-Tooie Captain Blackeye rests in the Jolly Roger's Tavern, where he has indulged in much beer after his game had been cancelled. In his drunken state, Captain Blackeye merely rambles on about how a bear stole his glory, referencing how Banjo ended up starring in what Dream became. Banjo-Tooie does not have Captain Blackeye play much of a role, instead relegating him to a minor appearance. Outside of his drunken ramblings that reference Dream, Captain Blackeye also gives Banjo and Kazooie two doubloons in order to purchase him water before passing out. In Project Dream, Captain Blackeye served as the infamous captain of the vessel known as the Mudplugger. Dreaming to conquer all the world and obtain its treasure, Blackeye and his crew intended to use a magical material known as floatsy in order to enhance their ship, allowing them to fly across the world with ease and expand their territory. Physical Appearance Captain Blackeye is a fairly large man, somewhat obese and with a wider frame. He has large white eyes that have simple black dot for pupils, with the right one covered by a black eyepatch. The captain wears a pirate hat decorated with the symbol of two crossed cutlasses with "Avast There!" written beneath them, from which stringy black hair (somewhat similar to that possessed by Gruntilda) stretching out from beneath it. He has a broad chin covered with stubble, and a large mouth with a single gold tooth. Due to Blackeye being sickly-drunk in Banjo-Tooie, his face is also partially green. The captain of the Mudplugger wears a red captain's jacket over a black dress shirt that possesses white frills. A yellow scarf is tied around his neck and a brown band of buttons extends down the front of his shirt. Captain Blackeye wears white pants that have black vertical stripes running down them. He also has a tan-coloured belt that stretches across his chest up to his left shoulder, and a dark brown belt around his waist, banded in place with a golden buckle. In his belt Blackeye holds a variety of objects, such as a small sack (presumably carrying doubloons), two flintlock pistols, and a spyglass. He also has a golden ring on his right hand in the shape of a skull and crossbones, and four silver buttons dotting his red coat that read "YO", "YO", "HO", and "HO" in golden print - the first "YO"-inscribed button is present on his chest, while the other three are placed next to each other in a vertical line near the bottom of his jacket. Compared to Banjo, and most other characters in the Banjo-Kazooie series, Captain Blackeye is a fair bit larger in size. Banjo appears to be roughly the size of the captain's head, and must stand on the table he sits at in order to speak with him. Game Appearances Wrapped Up Sometime after Banjo-Tooie, Captain Blackeye sobered up for a short time and set out to the Land of Dreams the place where Banjo is from. Here he found a boy named Edison and a rabbit living happily so the pirate set out his ships and attacked the island and claimed it for himself, it is presumed he now has a base set up somewhere here on the island. This is where he met Blubard for the first time. While still drunk Captain Blackeye found himself on Timber's Island an island ruled by Tigers with many other species living there he decided that this would be a great place for a new home and a new territory and so he set out to capture the land for himself only to be thwarted by Timber the tiger for whom the island is named, Bumper a knowledgeable badger and Pipsy a mechanical mouse together they defeat the Captain here he is angered by the incompetence of his sidekick and leaves Blubard somewhere in the ocean, Blubard seemed ecstatic. Captain Blackeye wandered around Drunk for a long time until he was approached by Eustace on the behalf of the Mother Brain who told him that he could be a powerful and respected pirate once again and get his revenge on those annoyingly fluffy animals all he had to do was pledge loyalty. The captain quickly agreed and with his new armada went back to Timber's Island and found only the tiger and two children Iron and Amber. Even Blackeye's new armada was no match for the tiger and Pokemon masters and he was defeated again and to ad insult to injury the two children stole his ship and left him marooned on Timber's Island where Timber forcibly befriended him. Blackeye seems to hate this punishment and has to suffer through it sober as there is no alcohol on Timber's Island. Gallery Captain blackeye 03.png Captain blackeye 01.png Trivia * Though perhaps the most notable reference to Project Dream - outside of major Banjo-Kazooie characters such as Banjo and "Piccolo" - Captain Blackeye did not appear in the original Super Nintendo Entertainment System iteration of the game (Dream: Land of Giants) and was only introduced into its first reworking for the Nintendo 64. * Captain Blackeye appears to have a connection to Mad Monster Mansion, one of the worlds from Banjo-Kazooie, as portraits of him appear within it. ** Similarly, the room he resides in Banjo-Tooie has a variety of references to the hidden Sharkfood Island. This island, found in the Treasure Trove Cove world of Banjo-Kazooie, is home to the pink Stop 'n' Swop egg. * Though he does not appear in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, Showdown Town includes several references to Captain Blackeye. Various wanted posters include his likeness, and there is a store named Blackeye's Boat Hire. * In Banjo-Tooie Captain Blackeye recites the line "Once, I had a dream..." This is in reference to the title of the game he was to be the antagonist of - Project Dream. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Captains Category:Banjo-Kazooie (series) Category:Banjo-Kazooie Characters Category:Recurring Characters